A Moment Like This
by AllThatAndABagOfChips
Summary: Hermione has felt this way for years, when she finally tells him,he doesn't know how to act. He flees. Hermione and Ron have to find him before anyone, or better yet, Voldemort finds out he's missing. Red and Review, i'll review y-o-u, LaTeR DaYz


Disclaimer: AllThatAndABagOfChips does not own anything written by J.K. Rowling, nor will you, so go cry me a river, build me a bridge and get over it. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
For a Moment Like this  
  
On a night such as this, young Harry Potter sat on his bed doing his mountains of homework. "Stone Sisters murdered my Voldemort was completely useless- explain. This one's going to take all night long. TWO rolls of parchment. There isn't enough information to even copy the information down and it be two pages." Harry started pacing. He stopped at the window. ' Where is Hedwig?" Harry had begun to anger the days she was gone. She was his only connection to the wizarding world. Harry sighed, long and deep.  
  
He cleared his bed, stowed away his Books, quills, parchment, and ink in a loose floorboard under his bed.  
  
Harry yawned and glanced at the clock. 'Almost 2.' He thought. Harry was more afraid than worried. She'd never been out this long. Two weeks, two weeks. Harry walked worriedly to his window. A street light flickered as a large figure passed it. Harry opened his window. Another street light flickered, this time closer. The figure kept getting closer and closer until he was face to face with a gigantic creature. "Buckbeak?" Harry was extremely surprised, and relieved. He looked up, "Ron, Hermione? What are you two doing here? Or shall I say what are you THREE doing here." Harry asked, surprise catching him again.  
  
"Rescuing you, no doubt." Ron smiled. Harry returned the favor. He raced downstairs, "Alohamora!" The cabinet door flew open and Harry grabbed his trunk already packed, for he hadn't opened it since the beginning of the holidays.  
  
He lugged his trunk upstairs, making a deadly racket. ' Good thing the Durley's are out to eat, they would eat me alive, or Dudley would, rather.' Harry snickered at his own remark.  
  
When he finally managed to get his trunk up in his room, he took out the loose floorboard and grabbed his quills, ink, books, and parchment, and threw them in the trunk SNAP! The trunk was shut, and locked. Harry handed it carefully to Ron, who took it and placed it between him and Hermione. " Hurry up, Harry!" Hermione whispered in a hurried voice. She reached out her hand; Harry took it and swung his leg over Buckbeak.  
  
"Wait!" Harry cried and jumped off Buckbeak, who let out a cry. " What are you doing now, Harry?" Ron wined. Harry ignored his, leaped up and grabbed Hedwig's empty cage and leaped back on Buckbeak.  
  
They were off into the warmth of the night. "How did you manage to get a hold of Buckbeak? And how did you somehow come here on the night the Durley's were out? And-"Harry was full of questions, but they were interrupted by Ron.  
  
"Harry, we'll answer your questions soon, we're almost there." Ron said, staring straight ahead.  
  
"Almost where?" Harry got no answer. Buckbeak took a sudden swoop down; they landed softly on an extremely green lawn. "Er- where are we?" Harry was puzzled.  
  
"My house." Hermione said. She walked up to the house, fumbled around for a minute, and got a key. She let herself in, then poked her head out the door. "You guys just going to sit there all night, or are you going to come in?" Hermione smirked.  
  
Harry got to his feet and stumbled into her house, shortly followed by Ron. "Hermione, sweet? Who are these people?" Hermione's mother came downstairs wearing red lounge pants, a pink 'I love you beary much' T- shirt, and red slippers.  
  
"Mom, this is Ron-and Harry." Hermione said ushering towards them.  
  
She smiled warmly, "Hello." She proceeded down the stairs.  
  
"Hi." Ron and Harry chorused. Mrs. Granger laughed.  
  
"So, I suppose you two will be here for the remainder of the summer?" She said. Harry started to nod, but stopped when Hermione and Ron exchanged glances.  
  
"Er, mum? We plan to go to Ron's house in a day to two." Hermione said at last.  
  
Mrs. Granger just sighed and nodded. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !  
  
A/N: ReViEwS!! This chappie took up two and a half pages to write, so I hope it's kinda long, and you likeyed it, BxE for now!  
  
LaTeR dAyZ-  
  
AllThatAndABagOfChips out. 


End file.
